


Bad influence

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Kissing, Nipple Piercing, Nipple Play, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just a short Ruby x Emerald fic.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 16





	Bad influence

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/

WIth such mind numbing programs Mistral offered, it was no wonder Emerald’s attention was so easily ripped away from the movie on the flashing screen on their TV and towards the opening door to the front entrance of her apartment. She had been wearing a disappointed pout throughout her channel surfing, but the moment that door opened Emerald’s scowl was replaced with an excited smile as she got sight of her silver-eyed girlfriend figure entering through the opened door. 

“Get over here and smother me with your tits you cute bitch.” Emerald declared, throwing her arms open as she waited for her girlfriend’s loving embrace to materialize in her grasp. It was a sudden invitation, but an invitation that Ruby was ecstatic to accept as she boosted into her girlfriend’s loving embrace, making sure to close the door in a flash as she closed the distance between the two of them in a blink of an eye. Fulfilling her girlfriend’s wish as she pressed her breast together so that as she entered her girlfriend’s hug range the ex-pickpocket pulled her in and received a face full of C-cupped Ruboobies. Not as big as her sister’s bust but one she was happy to have at 22 instead of the B-cup she had been wielding during her Beacon years.

With a pleasant hum to signal her appreciation for her girlfriend’s bust, Emerald shook her head from side to side as she continued to hold her girlfriend close to her. She had muted the sounds coming from the TV so it was easy for Emerald to catch the moan that escaped from her girlfriend’s mouth as she continued to motorboat her girlfriend’s boobs. While unexpected, it didn’t take Emerald long to figure out what prompted the lewd outburst from the younger women. 

“Still sensitive huh Rubs?” Emerald asks after she retracted her face from her girlfriend’s chest. A question that prompted a shy glance away from the brown skinned woman’s sung expression coupled with a nervous giggle from the mounting woman. “So was I supposed to take that as a yes then?” A question that Emerald didn’t need answered, but that didn’t stop her from gathering evidence to prove her theory correct, which of course meant lightly nibbling on the right nipple of the woman mounting her waist right now. 

An action which prompted Ruby to let out a much louder cry as the cocktail of pleasure and pain sent a jolt running through her body. Of course Emerald didn’t simply stop at just taking a light nibble on her girlfriend’s nipple, she also took her left hand and began fondling her left breast while her right hand grabbed a handful of her girlfriend’s ass. Meanwhile she switched from biting down on her girlfriend’s nipple to sucking on the sensitive nub while her tongue traced it over the simple t-shirt Ruby was wearing. A muffled chuckle escaped Emerald as her tongue started to trace over the metallic object that was running through Ruby’s nipple. 

“Ahh!! E-Emmyy I....” Ruby had the words she wanted to say in her mind, but the influx of sensations flooding her senses made speaking next to impossible for her. She simply stuttered and waited for her girlfriend to finish with her insistent foreplay while she kept her eyes squeezed shut while her head was tilted back. It wasn’t until Emerald had finally finished playing with her breast that Ruby finally looked down at her girlfriends face, the sight of Emerald lustful gaze meeting her own helping to spread Ruby’s blush across her face as her breath came out in desperate pants. 

“So you gonna keep me in the dark, or do you plan on showing off the goods?” Emerald asked, a question which prompted Ruby to upright herself so that she could give her girlfriend a good view of her newest accessory. Now with some room to work, Ruby continued to look down at her smirking girlfriend, who’s hands had slipped inside the pleated skirt of said silver-eyed woman and was alternating between squeezing and running her hands up and down them. Ruby then reached for the bottom of her shirt, then slowly raised the shirt up, moving inch by inch but making sure to tuck her shirt under her breast so she could give her breast some bounce before her reveal.

“Since when did you learn to be such a tease?” Emerald asked. Ruby didn’t answer her girlfriend’s question, instead she gave her a small chuckle as she pushed her boobs upwards, still keeping them hidden in the shirt she was wearing, then finally pulling her shirt over her breast and allowing her tits to drop down in full view of the brown-skinned women in front of her. Letting the ex-thief better appreciate the barbell piercing with tiny emeralds on either side of the metal rod that was running through her nipples. 

“Sooooo...what do you think?” Ruby asked, making sure to bite down on her rolled up shirt so that her hands were free to cup her breast and give them a shake for the entranced woman. A small giggle escaped her mouth as she observed Emerald’s entranced stare while the ex-thief bit down on her bottom lip while Emerald began groping her own breast so she could gain a small semblance of stimulation while watching. 

“Fuck if your sister ever catches wind of this I’m a dead woman.” Emerald said as she released her own breast so she could reach to cup her girlfriend’s face so she could bring her down to her own face. “But boy fucking howdy would I welcome it after that little show.” Emerald said right before closing the distance between their mouths so that the two were free to share a passionate kiss together, their tongues intertwining together as the two let out a lustful moan into each other’s mouth.


End file.
